Exactly How It Should Be
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: JART AU Bart is forced to reconsider his feelings for Jason before it is too late, as his friends intervene and many secrets are finally shared.
1. He Needs To Know

He Needs To Know

"_So what was the bet?"_

Bart eyed his friends suspiciously as money appeared to be changing hands.

"_Bet? What bet?"_

Tilly muttered guiltily.

"_The one you obviously won."_

She tried to stash her winnings subtly but failed spectacularly as Jono only had change, which he proceeded to drop at her feet, as she rolled her eyes heavenwards in frustration.

'**What a plonker!'**

"_You were or at least your relationship with Sinead was." _

Jono replied. They all stared at him (even George and Maddie) as though he were an alien landing in their midst.

"_What?"_

He stared at them blankly as they stood frozen in disbelief.

"_Nice._ Bart drawled sarcastically. _What were the terms?"_

"_Just the obvious. How long will it last before you admit the truth?"_

"_Seriously Jono shut up."_

Tilly mumbled apologetically as blushing furiously she attempted to gag his motor mouth.

"_It's okay Tilly. Let him speak his mind. Go on Jono. What is the truth?" _

"_You couldn't handle that you had fallen in love with Jason and you took the easy way out."_

"_Jon-"_

"_No Tilly he needs to hear this. You might wish Jasmine was here, but the truth is you realised you love Jason and maybe not today or tomorrow, but a month down the line when it is too late because you are in too deep with Sinead, you're going to see what an idiot you have been because no one is even going to come close to what you feel for him."_

Dabbing at the tears welling in her eyes Tilly kissed him fleetingly on the cheek as she whispered in his ear. She knew how difficult that had been for him to say, she could see the ghost of regret in his eyes.

"_I couldn't have put it better myself."_

"_Jono I love Sinead. I can't lose her."_

"_But you are willing to let Jason walk away?"_

"_He has gone already and just for the record he left me."_

Bart replied defiantly.

"_He told you how he felt Bart._ Tilly chastised him. _You just had to be honest."_

"_He knew how I felt."_

Bart struggled to dispel the obvious bitterness in his tone.

"_Was that before or after London?"_

Maddie drawled sarcastically.

"_But that was all his doing."_

Bart interjected defensively.

"_He wanted you to be happy. If you couldn't be with him then she was the obvious next choice."_

"_You don't get it._ Bart shot back at them accusingly. _I fell in love with Jasmine hook line and sinker from the moment I met her. When she told me she was really Jason…it screwed with my head. I'm not gay. You have no idea how hard this has all been."_

"_Don't I?"_

Jono mumbled sadly.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

The Truth Comes Out

"_Please don't."_

Neal interrupted unexpectedly. Tilly rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"_He has to."_

"_I want him to understand but more than that I need you to understand._ Jono felt his heart thundering against his rib cage as he turned and their eyes met. _Bart, two years ago I was exactly where you are now and I made the wrong decision. _ He spoke every word carefully and directly to Neal making sure everything he felt was being poured into what he said, before turning to face Bart. _I don't want you to do the same._ Jono had no intention of revealing his biggest secret to the whole group. _Come and walk with me. You too Neal. You'll need to help me fill in the blanks. Do me a favour Bart. Don't speak just listen."_

"_Jono you don't have to do this."_

Neal pleaded with him, although he knew it was pointless.

"_He's our best friend. It's about time he understands._ Having reached the fountain in Jubilee Gardens Jono decided they had put enough distance between themselves and the rest of the gang who were so self-absorbed, with the exception of Tilly, that they were oblivious to his dilemma. _Sit."_

"_Can't we keep moving? It's freezing."_

"_No. Look this won't take long. Two years ago-"_

"_We were in a relationship of sorts."_

Neal interrupted. Bart opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, he'd lost the power of normal speech. It was fair to say he hadn't been expecting that.

"_Oi I thought I was telling this story._ Jono punched Neal playfully. _And it was a relationship."_

"_You mean you two were…_Bart struggled to form coherent sentences. _Sorry. I'm listening."_

"_It all happened so fast. I can't really explain it, but it happened I fell in love."_

"_It was more lust."_

"_My story, my feelings, it was love."_

"_Of sorts."_

"_Neal just let him tell the story."_

"_Sorry. Continue."_

"_Look whatever it was it is the next part that was important. I met a girl."_

"_Who?"_

Bart asked suddenly intrigued.

"_Take a guess."_

Neal supplied bitterly.

"_Not Maddie?"_

Bart rolled his eyes heavenwards. He'd heard about Jono and Maddies brief encounter through the rumour mill.

"_Not my finest moment admittedly. _ He confessed. _And it got worse."_

"_How?"_

"_I really wanted to be with Neal, but I couldn't, at least not openly."_

"_So you saw them both? So Maddie knows about you two?"_

"_No. She ended it because Tilly told her that he was cheating, she just never said with whom."_

"_But Tilly knew?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_And she never said?"_

"_There is a lot Tilly knows which she hasn't spread. I think everyone tells her everything."_

"_You're probably right. But how did she find out?"_

"_She caught us arguing. I told Jono I couldn't just be his bit on the side because I loved him too much."_

"_What happ-"_

"_I'm getting there._ Jono regained control of the story telling. _The next part was actually down to you."_

"_Sorry?"_

Bart didn't have a clue how he could even be part of this, he had been moved to Hollyoaks without much warning and it was only by chance he saw them again when he and Sinead ran away.

"_He means because of that day at the beach."_

Neal clarified at the obvious confusion on Bart's face.

"_You came up behind us and not that you even noticed, but we were holding hands. I couldn't take the risk of being caught again."_

"_So like he always does he dropped me like a tonne of bricks and picked the hottest girl there to drool over._ Jono had the good grace to avoid meeting his gaze. _As it happened he was out of luck."_

"_Yeah, she was already your beard."_

He quipped.

"_I am not using Sinead. I do love her."_

Bart replied angrily.

"_Keep telling yourself that. Believe me you will need to. I started pulling random girls. Anything to be 'normal', but then the odd guy crept in and all those feelings I had for Neal came back to bite me in the arse. Just before we moved down here I took an overdose, which put me in hospital, the doctors told my mum I was more than lucky to pull through. I have been in therapy since then, but I still can't look my mum in the face and tell her the truth."_

"_But my situation…that's different."_

Bart struggled to convince himself.

"_Do you love Jason? It's really not that different at all."_

Neal argued convincingly.

"_Bart you have the exact same chance I did to be happy. Don't blow it. Go or you'll miss the flight."_

It didn't take long for him to come to his senses.

"_Jono just so you know, I did see you that day at the beach and I never would have judged you."_

"_I know._ Jono replied sadly. _I just wasn't ready to be true to myself. I always knew you loved Jason though. Even before your kiss."_

"_Oh god. I hope I am not too late."_

"_You never could be. That boy loves you more than you will ever understand."_

"_How can you be sure?"_

"_Because Jono means the same to me._ Neal tried to hold back the tears now threatening to fall. _I love him so I want him to be happy even if that is with someone else. But I would always wait for him and hope that one day he realises he loves me back and Jason has done exactly the same thing."_

A sense of overwhelming peace surrounded Bart, as that realisation settled and in that moment he knew exactly where he had to be.

"_Thanks guys."_

Bart called as he sprinted away into the distance.


	3. Being Honest

Being Honest

"_Did you mean that?" _

"_Every word. I came to the hospital and stayed by your side day and night. I moved here with you because you didn't want to be in a strange place by yourself. I watched as you jumped from one girl and one guy to another and I held you when you cried. Even if you can't love me Jono I will never stop loving you." _

Neal turned his back, tears streaming, finally he was prepared to walk away from him.

"_Look at me._ Jono begged silently, as Neal shook his head and made to leave. _Don't go…"_

"_Even now you can't say it._ Jono shuffled from one foot to the other nervously. He could feel the words on the tip of his tongue, but they seemed to disappear as he opened his mouth. _I know you feel it Jono but I need to hear it and you need to say it. I am moving back home at the end of the year. I've already looked into the college transfer."_

"_You can't."_

"_I have to."_

"_So what you said about waiting was that all lies?"_

"_Jono I have waited for you for over two years now and I do every time I hear you are single. I would drop anyone and anything for you in a heartbeat, but this time I am not staying and waiting around like a fool to get hurt again."_

He turned, put in his headphones, walked away resolutely, and finally succumbed to the tears that had been threatening to fall for a long time.

"_I do love you._ Jono spoke to his retreating back. Neal didn't hear him as the unique stylings of Adele blared from his I-Pod. The irony of the lyrics 'Someone Like You' were not wasted on him as he smiled knowingly and turned up the volume. _I am really sorry." _

"_Still couldn't tell him, ey?"_

Tilly wrapped her arms around Jono and held him tightly until he was all cried out.

"_I love him. I do."_

"_Then tell him Jono before it is too late."_

"_You knew? _Jono enquired suspiciously. _He told you he was going to leave?"_

"_Yes but I promised I wouldn't say anything. It wasn't my place. You have probably just saved Bart's love life for God's sake save your own."_

"_Bu-"_

"_Don't even go there. If you love him grow a pair and go and tell him. You know how he feels. It's time you do your bit. If you don't he is leaving and I know how much you'll regret that."_


	4. Another Airport Scene Part One

Another Airport Scene

Part One

Having left Jono and Neal in Jubilee Gardens hopefully to restore their relationship, which hadn't surprised him as much as he expected, without looking back he sprinted to the taxi rank at the centre of the village with the intention of jumping in a black cab, rather than calling and waiting for one. He reached Evissa puffing and panting to see Theresa climbing into the back of one.

"_Wait! _ He shouted, waving his arms manically. _Oh thank God. Where are you goin'?"_

"_Town Christmas shopping. What's up? Are you okay?"_

"_I need to get to the airport now."_

"_Awwwww._ She cooed enthusiastically. _No explanation needed. _ She quipped. _What time is his flight?"_

"_Two. I've got an hour."_

"_Hop in. Driver we will give you a generous tip if you can put your foot down."_

"_No need love._ He melted as Theresa fluttered her lavish eyelashes. She knew exactly how to get what she wanted, and this guy was too easy, she would probably end up getting them a discount. _Where are you going?"_

"_The airport and then Chester High Street."_

"_Right you are."_


	5. Airport Scene Part Two

Airport Scene Part Two

"_Will you at least try and fake a smile? You've had your operation, you've made new friends, Seth is even thinking about moving out with us."_

"_I know. I'm sorry."_

Jason tried to smile at his dad's request, but the tears he had managed to supress as he finally walked away from his old life again and more specifically Bart were threatening to surface.

"_As much as I know I am going to regret this…Jason I want you to be happy. California isn't making you happy, but I know someone who could."_

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"_I- he doesn't want me."_

Carl wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly as sobs wracked his body.

"_Even if that were true it is no reason to leave Hollyoaks. You should be with your brothers. It is only me that doesn't belong there."_

"_I don't know if I could be there every day, watching him with her."_

He finally admitted that truth to himself.

"_And running away may solve part of that, but you aren't going to stop loving him."_

"_I've never stopped loving him dad."_

"_I know. I also know he loves you."_

"_No he loves Jasmine."_

"_That's not true."_

"_How do you know that?"_

Jason sulked.

"_He wouldn't be here if he didn't."_

Carl raised his hand to Bart who smiled in acknowledgement. Jason turned, his breath catching in his chest.

"_He's here?"_

He couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible.

"_I never doubted it._ Carl quipped. _Go. I have a plane to catch."_

"_Dad I-"_

The words he wanted to say so badly seemed to catch in his throat. Despite his many mistakes, he was his dad and he loved him.

"_Go. I love you too. And Jason?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Take care and call if you need me."_

"_We will. Probably need some money soon."_

He muttered guiltily.

"_Don't worry about that. Tell Riyle not to struggle. I will send you some."_

"_He won't take it."_

"_Tell him it's an apology and I am not taking no for an answer. I know I messed up-"_

"_Dad you have a flight to catch. There isn't enough time for all that. We do love you."_

"_I know. I love you all too. Tell Riyle and Seth that too."_

"_I will."_

"_Go you have things to sort out."_

Jason visibly relaxed as he felt a familiar hand rest on his waist and a heartbeat pulsing against his back.

"_I know. Take care dad."_

"_You too. Take care of him Bart or I will hunt you down."_

"_I know you would Mr Costelo, but I will."_

"_That's two for two, because I know that too."_

The boys stood and watched as he ascended the escalator waving until he finally went out of sight.

"_So what are you doing here?"_

Jason turned defiantly to face Bart.

"_I came to see you. To stop you from leaving."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because…"_

"_Oh God. I can't believe this. If you can't admit how you feel I am walking away now and you will not see me ever again._ Jason stood, frowning, his hands on his hips. _What are you smirking at Bart McQueen?"_

"_You. Will you please give me a chance to speak?"_

"_I guess I could do that."_

Jason muttered sheepishly.

"_I came to stop you leaving because God knows why but I love you. I loved you as Jasmine, I love you as Jason and if you leave me it may just kill me. It broke my heart when you told me you were leaving, as selfish as this sounds I want you around every day. I want to be the one that holds you, kisses you, wakes up with you every morning and goes to bed with you every night. When we're together it's special. I should have told you all this a long time ago."_

"_And Sinead?"_

"_It's not the same and it never could be, because I am not in love with her. I have never felt for anyone what I feel for you. I am literally begging you._ He got down on bended knee. _Come home with me and say you'll go out with me."_

"_Get up you idiot."_

Blushing furiously Jason dragged him to his feet.

"_So is that a yes then?"_

"_Yes, just don't ever make a scene like that again."_

"_I promise to only do that once or twice in the whole time I know you."_

"_You better mean it when you do."_

"_I will, but I mean it now too. I love you Jason."_

Jason's jaw literally hit the floor, hearing Bart say those words was nothing short of a miracle and in public too.

"_I love you too, Bart. Lets go home."_

"_We will, but there are two places I need to go first."_

"_Where?"_

"_First I need to find Sinead and the second is to see Jono. You wouldn't believe what he has been hiding from us."_

"_Did he tell you about Neal? _This time it was Bart who stopped in shock._ That was obvious."_

"_How did you?-"_

"_I walked in on Neal talking to Tilly about it, but I promised not to say anything. I think they make a cute couple though."_

"_Yeah, they kind of do. _Bart replied thoughtfully, as he held out his hand for him to hold. _Just like us."_


	6. How Did You Know He Was The One?

How Did You Know He Was The One?

'_**Your friend has called in. He said he needed to talk to you.'**_

"_Who is it?"_

"_It's our John-Paul. He and his fiancé, Craig are visiting for a while."_

"_Your cousin's gay?"_

"_Yeah camp as Christmas. It was Craig who was supposedly straight, although if you saw some of the cardigans he used to wear. I better text him back. __**'Which friend? If it's Jono tell him I am on the way back now and Jason is too. '**__"_

'_**We'll pass that on. He's having a bit of a dilemma.'**_

"_Definitely Jono. _Jason commented as he read the text over Bart's shoulder. _I guess he didn't sort it with Neal then."_

"_Doesn't look like it. We'll call there first. Try and talk some sense into him."_

"_John-Paul will probably be doing that."_

"_Yeah, you're right. To Sinead's it is."_

Jono had looked such a bedraggled figure John-Paul couldn't leave him on the doorstep, so true to the McQueen tradition he invited him in and made him a cup of tea.

"_How do you know when you have found 'The One'?"_

Jono mused as he stirred his now cold tea.

"_You'll just know."_

Craig assured him as he smiled shyly at John-Paul who was staring wistfully into space.

"_But how?"_

"_I can't explain that feeling exactly_, John-Paul conceded, _but for me it happened when we first met. The moment our eyes met across that deserted classroom."_

"_So you knew straight away."_

"_I did, but it wasn't as simple as that for Craig. But I still turn to jelly whenever I look into those baby brown eyes. Why'd you ask?"_

"_No particular reason."_

Jono tried to tone down the desperate nature of his question.

"_Jono if you are in love with this guy, you should tell him. Life is too short."_

"_How did you…?"_

"_Bart text."_

"_I can't tell him."_

"_Why not?"_

Craig interjected.

"_Because I don't know how to tell him I made the biggest mistake of my life by turning my back on him."_

"_Just be honest."_

Craig patted his shoulder comfortingly, after all he had been there himself.

"_You will never know what could be if you sit around here all day supping cold tea. _John-Paul reprimanded him. _ Go."_

"_Don't think about it._ Craig advised him. _Just do it. You'll talk yourself out of it so many times. I did." _

"_I already have._ He admitted sheepishly. _What made you go through with it? Why did you choose John-Paul? I mean Bart told me about Sarah."_

"_He chose me from the moment we met. I just couldn't get rid of him._ Craig ducked as from the corner of his eye he glimpsed the wet dish cloth heading for his face. He caught it masterfully and then stuck out his tongue playfully in retaliation. _No it wasn't that. No matter what I did, who I was with, or where I was, and that included in another country, he was all I could think about."_

Jono smiled knowingly. He certainly understood that feeling. He missed not talking to Neal like he used to. They had been best friends before things got complicated.

"_I understand that."_

"_Go and tell him then."_

"_You will feel better when you do. _ Craig assured him. _It's like a weight is lifted off your shoulders. It was for me anyway."_

"_I know it's ju-"_

"_I told you. Don't over think it, just tell him the truth. You'll only have to say this once, so get it right."_

"_You're right. Thanks guys."_

With that Jono headed towards Tilly's where he knew Neal was currently talking to her, trying to convince himself he could move on and even leave the village.


	7. Facing Sinead

Facing Sinead

Bart stood at Sinead's door his finger hovering over the doorbell.

"_You have to press it. It won't ring itself."_

Jason whispered in his ear, for which he received a less than playful slap.

"_I know that thank you. I just don't know-"_

"_If you can do it?"_

Jason tried desperately to hide his obvious disappointment.

"_No. I don't know how I am going to do it."_

He smiled at him shyly.

"_I know you can do this. I believe in you._ Jason squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, but not too obviously in case someone happened to walk passed. _I love you, you know?"_

"_I love you too."_

"_Look, I probably shouldn't be here anyway. How about I make my way back home and meet you in the bar later?"_

"_Are you chickening out on me?"_

"_No, well yes but it is for the right reasons. I don't want her to think we are rubbing this in her face."_

"_I understand that. _Bart conceded. _But I really could do with the moral support."_

"_Fine. Just knock_. As Bart raised his hand to the door, he was interrupted by the door opening to reveal his so called girlfriend mid passionate embrace with none other than Seth, Jason's brother. _What the hell?"_

"_Bart…wait it's not-Jason?"_

"_Jase what are you doing here? You're meant to be on a plane."_

"_Change of plan. California didn't seem as appealing as I first thought. _ He couldn't help the look of disgust etched on his face. _What's with you and…"_

"_My girlfriend."_

Bart supplied rather unhelpfully.

"_We were…It was nothing." _

Seth denied vehemently.

"_Do you love him?_ Tears welling, Sinead lifted her eyes from the floor and spoke to Bart directly. _ I know you fell in love with Jasmine, but do you love Jason? _A resounding silence followed. _Now would probably be a good time to tell me the truth. I mean would it help if I told you I think I am falling in love with Seth?"_

"_It won't help, but it may make me sound less of a prick._ He replied sarcastically. _I do love him."_

Bart smiled, as Jason clasped his hand and interlocked their fingers, Sinead did her best to look anywhere but at them.

"_So we're calling it a day?"_

"_I guess you could say that. I am sorry."_

"_Me too. But if he makes you happy and I am happy with Seth I am not going to stand in your way."_

"_Me either. Look we have to go. I have to call in on Jono."_

"_He's at Tilly's. You won't believe what's been going on there."_

"_Oh I think I might. I spoke to him earlier._ Bart confirmed. _They actually make a cute couple."_

"_They do don't they_. Sinead managed a genuine smile, through her glazed eyes. _We might see you there later."_

"_Yeah, bye."_

"_Bye."_

Seth had the inclination to literally shove Sinead out of Bart's presence before she started to cry. He knew that was the last thing she would want him to see; thankfully he was clueless to anything, but Jason. He managed to keep a protective arm around her, whilst turning round and catching Jason's eye, he mouthed _**'congratulations'**_.

"_Thank you. _He mouthed back with a smile. _Back at you."_


	8. Getting Your Man

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG**_

"_TILLY LET ME IN PLEASE. NEAL I NEED TO TALK TO YOU."_

Jono shouted through the letterbox, oblivious to the blatant stares and whispers from passers-by.

"_Can I let him in Neal? The boy is causing a scene. _ Tilly quipped half-heartedly. _Look, he was honest for the first time today, albeit with the wrong person, he's probably saved Bart's love life, why don't you give him a second chance to save his own?"_

"_Because Tilly it's not just his second chance."_

"_HE'S RIGHT. I'VE MESSED UP SO MANY TIMES BEFORE. BUT I AM HERE NOW. PLEASE LET ME IN NEAL."_

"_I can't keep going over this Jono. I've told you, I am going home."_

"_Neal, please don't give up on me. I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to see the truth. I don't want to lose you. Please I am begging you. Let me in."_

Jono was so focused on his task of getting into Tilly's house that he did not hear the approaching footsteps and playful banter of Bart and Jason as they practically skipped up the drive.

"_Jono mate. Are you okay?"_

"_Do I look okay? _ He was sat on the doorstep, his head buried in his hands. _I need to get in there to see him, to speak with him, but he won't let me in."_

"_Let us have a go then. __**TAP TAP TAP TAP**__. Tilly? Neal? It's Jason and Bart. Can we come in?"_

"_Now's not a good time guys._ Tilly shouted in reply. _Maybe give me a call in a bit."_

"_We just wanted to share our good news."_

"_You're together, we get it whoop de frikin' do." _

Neal mumbled grumpily.

"_Alright, there is no need for that."_

Tilly chastised him.

"_Yeah, I am sorry guys."_

He muttered genuinely sorry.

"_It's okay. Now is not a great time and we understand, but Jono is beside himself out here. Maybe you could give him one last chance, you know for everybody's sake."_

"_He's actually upset?"_

"_Of course I am upset. Neal I…I love you."_

Jono blushed as all around him people erupted into awws and ahhhsss.

"_What did you just say?"_

Neal could hardly believe his own ears.

"_I said I love you Neal and I should have told you that last year, if not the year before. Please, please don't leave me. I am so sorry."_

Jono stepped back as the door opened forcibly and Neal stood before them, a Cheshire Cat grin on his face.

"_Say it again."_

"_Neal, I love you."_

He fell backwards as Neal literally launched himself at him, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

"_I love you too, Jono. I really do."_

"_I know. Can we come in? It is bloomin' freezing out here."_

"_Yeah of course. Bart…Jase. Sorry about you know…but it is amazing that you are together."_

"_It's amazing you are too, but you won't believe who else is."_

"_What? Who?"_

Tilly enquired nosily.

"_That would be my ex-girlfriend and Jason's twin brother."_

"_Really? I would have said Riyle was more here type."_

"_I would have too at one time, but the way todays gone I have to admit I no longer have a clue where love is concerned."_

"_No I know what you mean."_

Jono conceded as he kissed Neal fleetingly on the forehead and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"_You know what I think?_ Bart was suddenly hit by a bolt of inspiration_. I think we need to celebrate. To share all our good news."_

"_I couldn't agree more."_

Jono replied with enthusiasm much to Neal's obvious delight.

"_So you're thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"_I think I am. We need to have a party."_

"_What? When?"_

"_Tomorrow. That will give me time to get the word out, if I send a status now and time to find a DJ or to update my CD collection."_

"_And time for us to all ransack our savings to find a location and buy food and drink."_

"_Location's covered. Myra and the girls are going out tomorrow tonight."_

"_And they won't mind you having a party on such short notice?"_

Jason probed questioningly.

"_Yeah well what they don't know and all that."_

Bart replied sheepishly.

"_How about we have it at Riyle's, him and Mitz are away for the week, that will give us a chance to clear up and whatever and we are less likely to get into trouble."_

"_You're a genius babe."_

Jason flushed at the obvious compliment as Bart kissed him full on the lips.

"_Right guys, enough of the lovey dovey._ Tilly groaned. _ We have a party to organise!" _

She clapped her hands enthusiastically.


	9. First Time

First Time

"_Location, time, guests, drinks, nibbles. Is there something we are forgetting?"_

Bart was stalling. He knew it and the worse thing was he knew Jason knew it too.

"_No. Now can we please go to bed? _ Jason yawned as he literally dragged Bart away from the computer screen. Bart seemed nervous, which was understandable so he took the initiative. _If you want I can sleep downstairs. I am sure your couch is lovely and comfortable."_

"_No you can stay up here. There is room for us both."_

Bart flushed obviously, but shook his head.

"_I know. I have been up here before, remember?"_

Bart was staring at the floor, his heart thundering and his stomach doing cartwheels.

"_I know."_

He whispered softly.

"_We don't have to do this; in fact we don't have to do anything. Just come and sit down."_

Bart crossed the room slowly and unsteadily, his legs felt like jelly wobbling beneath him. Jason reached out his hand, which he accepted gratefully.

"_I'm sorry."_

He mumbled embarrassedly.

"_Bart, look at me._ Jason tilted his chin, so he was looking him squarely in the eyes_. You have nothing to apologise for. This is new for both of us."_

"_It's just…different."_

"_I know."_

"_That doesn't mean I don't want to, because I do."_

"_I know."_

"_I just don't…I don't know how."_

"_Bart. Breathe. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Sit down then._ Gingerly he lowered himself onto the bed and moved up to Jason, close enough to feel their arms and legs brush together tentively. The familiar tingle of anticipation surged through every fibre of his being. _I'm going to kiss you now. _ He spoke each word so softly that Bart couldn't have sworn it was more than a breath. He closed his eyes, dampened his supple, expectant lips with his tongue and waited. Jason closed the gap between them and gently placed their lips together. Bart felt the adrenalin rush round his body, his heart race and his stomach flip, if he had been standing he was pretty sure he could have flown. _Are you okay?"_

Jason pulled back to take in necessary air, but to also check Bart's reaction. He was more than relieved to see he was smiling, his eyes sparkling enigmatically. He looked high as a kite, but in a good way. Jason made a move to stand up, after all it was late and he needed to get changed for bed, but Bart stopped him in his tracks.

"_I'm more than okay. Don't go. I want to see you."_

"_You don't have to."_

"_I want to."_

Hands shaking with nervous excitement, his eyes focused on the job at hand he methodically removed every item of clothing Jason was wearing, so he could see him in his full glory. Tenderly he traced butterfly kissed down the nape of his neck and then up and along his jaw line. Jason wriggled beneath him, elicit moans escaping his lips, as he felt a stirring in his groin.

"_Your turn, Bart McQueen._ Jason pulled him down, so his body was resting on top of his and their crotches were rhythmically rubbing together, their members straining against their cotton restraints. He rolled Bart onto his back before teasingly divesting him of his clothes, discarding them at various angles across the room and kissing and sucking every inch of well-toned flesh he had long since been desperate to explore. _Are you still okay?"_

Bart looked him deep in the eyes. Despite the fact he was nervous as hell, his feelings of desire were threatening to overwhelm him.

"_Touch me. Please._ He clasped Jason's hand and directed it to the waistband of his boxers. _I need you."_

Jason kissed him full on the lips. That was all the confirmation he needed.


	10. Couple Reunited

Couple Reunited

'_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'**_

Jono opened his eyes and was relieved to find Neal in his bed, lay on his side, a huge grin on his face, watching him silently.

"_That is kinda creepy, you know?"_

"_I was just so…never mind."_

He blushed at his own silliness. Staying over had been Jono's idea and he would have had to come back at some point considering it was his house.

"_So what?"_

"_I don't know. Relieved I guess."_

Jono couldn't help but smile at his obvious shyness.

"_Because I am still here? It is my bed._ He squeezed his hand. _Neal I know things have been-"_

"_Complicated?"_

"_That's as good as word as any. But I told you last night and I meant it, I'm not going to leave you._ He managed to nod his head briefly, but deep down Jono knew he still had doubts. That was why he'd agreed to Bart's suggestion of a party. The sooner they faced everyone and told them the truth the better. _What time is it anyway?"_

"_Ten. We said we'd meet Bart and Jason at Mitz's at one to finalise the plans for the party."_

"_Well he sent out the invites, because he text me last night. I guess we'll just have to get the drinks and sort out the music."_

"_I was thinking about that. Take your i-pod with you later."_

"_No way."_

"_Why not?_ Jono had music on there that only he and Neal had known about he didn't want to share that with the rest of his mates. _Jono I wouldn't do that. _ It suddenly occurred to him what he was worried about. _Those songs are ours. But you do have a few others that I like that Bart doesn't have."_

"_I'm sorry."_

Jono muttered embarrassedly.

"_Don't be. I get it. Trust runs both ways." _

Wrapping his arms around him, he kissed him briefly on the lips.

"_Since it's a bit early I was thinking-"_

"_Well you can forget it. Whatever it is because we won't have enough time."_

"_I was thinking, if you wouldn't mind getting your mind out of the gutter_, he drawled sarcastically _that I could make you one of my special fry ups. What did you think I was talking about?"_

He stuck his tongue out childishly for which he received a less than playful slap to the back of the head.

"_N…n…nothing."_

Neal mumbled, blushing furiously.

"_I'm thinking I'd like your idea more. _ Jono whispered seductively as he placed delicate butterfly kisses in the nape of his neck. _But as you say we wouldn't have time._ Jono stopped his teasing, grinning cheekily he turned, picked up his dressing gown and headed downstairs. _Get dressed and I'll meet you down there."_

Neal was so flustered that for once he didn't even object to being told what to do.


End file.
